


The Third Law of Motion

by GraysonCole



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonCole/pseuds/GraysonCole
Summary: I can barely come up with a title, let alone a summary. Apologies.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Third Law of Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I can barely come up with a title, let alone a summary. Apologies.

Allen had never really been interested in sex. He understood the pleasure that could be derived from it but it rarely occurred to him to seek it out. It had baffled and somewhat alarmed him as to why this was but had come to terms with it over the past decades.

While he rarely sought out sex, others sought it from him. He had learned to recognize when someone was flirting with him. Had made it a point to do so after a football player he’d been tutoring had kissed him in the middle of a lesson. They were both seventeen and Allen hadn’t thought anyone was interested in him that way, let alone a fellow male student. The kiss hadn’t convinced Allen that he’d been missing out on anything but he was willing to see what all the fuss was about. Even then he’d considered himself a scientist and you needed data to draw conclusions. So he’d done his best to participate and it was over with nearly as quickly as it had begun. He concluded that the brief flash of pleasure was not worth the effort he’d seen others go through to get there. Of course, one experience was hardly a data set but it was a start.

Mimi’s interest came as a surprise to him. She was gorgeous and could have whomever she chose. Allen was flattered. Mimi was smart and funny and he genuinely liked her. But most importantly, she didn’t leave after he’d explained to her, as best he could, how he was different. It wasn’t romantic but Mimi had appreciated his honesty. She repaid that honesty with some of her own. It wasn’t the perfect example of like attracting like but it was close enough.

They respected each other, liked each other and loved each other in their own way. They married and achieved normalcy to whomever cared to judge. But Allen wasn’t normal and he knew it.

Allen presented the illusion of the American dream: a beautiful wife, healthy son, house and a secured job as a tenured Professor. His only outward anomaly was his belief in life on other planets. And that had led him to Project Blue Book and Captain Michael Quinn. Who, if Allen hadn’t gotten rusty, was flirting with him. Allen played oblivious, fully aware of the consequences for both himself and the Captain if things progressed and then went sour. Allen didn’t doubt Quinn knew those consequences as well and yet he persisted.

Allen had briefly considered that it was some kind of ploy, especially after he’d threatened to quit. But either Quinn was a consummate actor or he was true in his pursuit.

Objectively, Allen knew Quinn was handsome but more importantly, he had grown to like Quinn. The Captain had progressed from wanting to rubber stamp whatever (however tenuous) explanation the Army provided to being willing to participate in a more thorough investigation. Quinn was intelligent, brave and had a sly playfulness that captured Allen’s attention.

It was a rare occurrence for Allen to be attracted to anyone and he wanted to pursue it. Allen enjoyed pleasuring his partners; it was the best part of being intimate. He smiled slightly and tried to picture touching Quinn that way. At least with men it was easier to tell when they were enjoying themselves.

He had discussed all of this with Mimi. She helped confirm that Quinn was indeed sexually interested in him. She was interested in someone named Suzi, whom he had yet to meet. After ten years of marriage they loved and respected each others needs. Sometimes those needs coincided but more often than not they didn’t. As long as they stayed honest with each other, the marriage was a good one.

Allen sighed. Both Mimi and Quinn would say that he was over thinking this. That was what he did, after all, but he needed to be sure of himself because the next time Quinn threw an innuendo his way he wanted to be confident enough to lob one back. He tried to imagine the look that would earn him.

Allen closed his eyes to better picture himself touching Quinn, Michael, in an intimate way. It was a vivid picture and Allen’s confidence grew. He opened his eyes, drawn to the single queen sized bed. He remembered the first time they had to take a hotel room with a single, large, bed; Quinn offering to sleep on the floor. The withering look Allen had turned on him had stopped that from ever happening again.

The doorknob turned and Michael walked in, dinner in hand. It had been a long day and neither of them wanted to be the center of attention any longer.

Allen smiled a greeting and moved to join Michael at the table. “I feel underdressed,” he said, glancing at the medals on Quinn’s jacket. The uniform was a double edged sword. Sometimes it got people rushing to cooperate and sometimes it sent them into hiding.

“You’re wearing a suit and tie. Nothing about that says underdressed,” Michael replied, unbagging the food before removing his jacket and sitting down. They hadn’t eaten all day and his stomach growled. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“That’s an involuntary reaction. You couldn’t stop it if you tried,” Allen stated.

“Thanks, I think.” Michael watched Allen arrange the food on the table. It suddenly struck him as domestic which made him think of playing house, of playing doctor, of playing with his doctor. Michael bit the inside of his lip. That had escalated quickly.

And when had he started thinking of Allen as his doctor? The same time you started thinking of him as Allen and not Dr. Hynek? He answered himself. His expression must have changed because Allen asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Michael replied, “Just thinking.”

Allen hummed a response. Then, “Anything you care to share?”

Michael shook his head and deliberately put a forkful of steak into his mouth. He didn’t want to talk. Talking hadn’t gotten him very far in his pursuit of the doc. At first his innuendos had been for fun, a way to amuse himself and maybe relieve the tension of the moment. It worked for a while but he was never sure if Allen was in on the joke.

But what did he expect? The doc was married with a son. Having sex with another man was hardly on his radar. And Michael had passed just wanting sex several cases ago. If he could pinpoint when that had happened maybe he could reverse it. Or talk himself out of it. He glanced over at Allen who was looking at him with some concern.

Okay, so probably not.

Michael smiled. “We hunt aliens.” It was the first thing that came to mind.

Allen barely stopped himself from swallowing wrong. “That is the height of exaggeration.”

“But it sounds impressive.”

“Or crazy.”

“I thought you believed in aliens, doc.”

“I do. I’m just not sure they’ve landed on Earth.”

“Flyovers don’t count?”

“I’ve been giving that some thought,” Allen replied before launching into how he wanted to categorize the various case sightings they’d been investigating.

It was a very Allen response and Michael sat back to enjoy it .He stretched his legs out, accidentally brushing Allen’s in the process. He saw a shift in Allen’s expression then felt Allen’s foot rub against his ankle. Allen hadn’t interrupted his explanation and Michael wondered if he was imagining things.

At the end of it, Allen finished his drink and asked, “Michael, are you serious?”

Confusion washed over him. “What?”

“I’m sorry; that wasn’t very clear.” Allen insinuated his foot between Michael’s legs and ran it up his calf. “Are you serious about wanting a sexual relationship with me?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Dr. Hynek?” It came out as less of a joke and more like a serious question. Either that or he’d been drugged.

“You’ve been flirting with me for months now but I observed that you use flirtation in every day situations. Your persistence, especially in instances where you would gain nothing but my agreement, helped to convince me that you were indeed pursuing me.”

Michael stared at the last of his soda wishing it were bourbon. He downed it anyway. Of course Allen had analyzed it. Him. He should be angry but the outcome was in his favor so why the hell was he still sitting down?

Michael stood abruptly, clearly startling Allen and a flash of fear crossed the doc’s face. That was the last thing Michael wanted.

“Sorry, I,” Michael was at a loss for words. Of the many scenarios he’d envisioned, and there had been many, none had ever included Allen simply asking Michael if he wanted sex.

Allen stood also but stayed out of Michael’s personal space. “I apologize, clearly…”

“No!” Michael interrupted, “I mean yes, I mean… Damn, it.” Michael closed the distance between them and kissed Allen on the mouth.

Allen kissed him back.

Michael pulled them closer together. He had a thousand questions but none of them mattered because Allen was kissing him with zero hesitation. Encouraged, Michael worked a hand between them, wanting to undo some buttons. Kissing was nice, but Michael wanted to feel skin. There were just too many clothes between them. “We are overdressed,” he complained.

Allen huffed a laugh. “Didn’t we have this conversation?”

They had and Michael didn’t want to have it again. Or any other. Talking would only slow their momentum.

Allen was letting Michael undress him and was doing his best to return the favor. Shirts, shoes, pants, all came willingly off in a slow shuffle toward the bed.

Allen pulled away long enough to carefully place his glasses on the nightstand. Michael’s enthusiasm was somewhat intimidating but also reassuring. Allen wanted more than sex, didn’t really need the sex, but knew that Michael would. He could hardly fault the Captain for being like most men in that regard.

The mattress was too soft and somehow Michael ended up under Allen. Michael had a number of fantasies that he wanted to play out. Quite a few were wholly inappropriate for this brand new whatever the hell this was. Right now all he wanted to do was show Allen how much he wanted him. How good they could be together.

He glanced up to see a look of concentration on Allen’s face. “Stop that,” he said. Allen immediately pulled his hand away. “No!” Michael said, bringing Allen’s hand back to his chest. “Stop thinking.”

“I can’t,” Allen replied, “It’s just how I am.”

It was Michael’s turn to laugh and that sound morphed into a gasp when Allen’s hand slid between his thighs.

Michael had thought himself as the more experienced of the two and maybe that was true. But it was Allen who was on top of him, kissing and stroking his way down Michael’s body. The touches were varied, the scratch of Allen’s beard unexpected and Michael was close to sensory overload. He couldn’t think, couldn’t coordinate a purposeful response. Not with Allen’s hand on his cock, Allen’s mouth on his cock. Michael gave a strangled shout and came without warning.

They’d barely started and Michael had shot his load like some inexperienced teenager. It was embarrassing. Michael liked his encounters to last and he wanted this one to be the first of many.

He could feel Allen shifting next to him and he took that moment to find his voice. “You surprised me.” He wanted to apologize but the words, I’m sorry, would mess this up. Words usually messed things up for him.

“Was that a good thing?” Allen had been flattered at Michael’s reaction but perhaps he was missing something.

“Yes,” Michael confirmed. “And in a few minutes I’ll show you how happy that made me.”

“I think you already did that. But I look forward to more demonstrations.”

Michael smiled. Allen wanted to do this again. “I have so many questions.” Crap, had he actually said that out loud?

“I’ll do my best to answer all of them,” Allen leaned in to kiss him. “Now?”

“God, no,” Michael kissed him again and rolled them over so that he was now on top. “My turn.”

end


End file.
